the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
: "When I put on this armor, I took on more power than any human was ever intended to have... and maybe more responsibility than my heart can truly bear. But today... I will do my job. I will protect you. No matter what it takes..." : ―Tony Stark Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark is the current CEO of Stark Industries (a business his father founded) and genius inventor for the Avengers (which he helped found and lead at one point) going by the name Iron Man. He also runs the Illuminati and is known to be one of the most powerful heroes that doesn't have a power of any kind with the exception being his powerful suit when he is wearing it. Following Civil War, Tony lost a lot of powerful allies and friends like Captain America, in the result of such he formed the All-New All-Different Avengers and branded them as more of a public team. Following Fall of Earth however we see such two come back to good terms and more people join, since such event Tony has been on top of projects like the West Coast Initiative and the Young Avengers Project. Biography Early Life Anthony Edward Stark was born in Manhattan, NYC to wealthy Howard and Maria Stark. Butler, Edwin Jarvis was also a big figure in Tony's life and was much more involved with him then his own father Howard Stark. The absence of his father made Tony believe Howard didn't care for him or love him and only cared for his own work. Howard never told Stark he loved him or liked him, however Howard also didn't tell Tony the plans and ideas he had for him. Coming home from work, Howard always talked about his work at dinner mostly about Captain America and his work at Stark Industries to inspire Tony but only ended up annoying him. Childhood As a child, Tony always wanted to be the center of attention and tried to impress his father Howard Stark with inventions such as a circuit board and a replica of Captain America's WW2 Shield. Whilst not getting praise from his father, Tony did get attention from classmates in high school being noted as the "golden boy of the halls". In addition, Tony also did excellent in studies and proved his intellect by making a prize winning robot 'DUM-E' in his father's workshop. During his late High School years Tony met his long time best friend James Rhodes and the two were an iconic duo throughout their High school years. While he was in high school, Stark hacked into the NYPD due to a dare by some friends. Loss of Parents In December 1991, When Tony was at the Age of 21, his parents prepared to go away for a few days. Howard and Maria Stark were found dead in a car crash in Long Island. Stark was upset over their deaths and driven in grief. His grief grew even further when his butler Edwin Jarvis had passed away sometime later. For a few months, Howard's business partner Obadiah Stane took over as CEO of Stark Industries until Tony officially assumed the role shortly after his time of grief. .]] Stark Industries Stark inherited the company after his parents' death and wanted to rebuild the company, building weapons for the "U.S. Military" and later becoming the youngest CEO in history. Having built himself a custom mansion, Stark made an A.I. system that helped out in the house. He named the system J.A.R.V.I.S., in tribute to his late butler Edwin Jarvis whom he had often credited for helping to raise him. Tony also bought the company that built the car his parents were driving when they lost their lives and fixed the flaws in their brake system. Tony's new life as a CEO provided him with new challenges. But as the company grew bigger, his job became less exciting, less so he hired an assistant by the name of Pepper Potts and Tony fell into self-indulgence once again. Tony used his wealthiness to party out and have many one night stands and without knowing Stark created demons during his unrighteous path. Realizing many people were out to kill him, Tony hired bodyguards to protect him and keep up. Body guard Happy Hogan however was the one who was mainly around Stark, as he also struggled to keep up with his boss who moved exceptionally fast. Kidnapped by the Ten Rings While showing his brand new 'Jericho' missile to the U.S Government, he was attacked by The Ten Rings criminal terrorist organisation. Everyone was killed except Tony who was hit by shrapnel from the fight, causing the origin of the Arc Reactor. Later when he awoke, he was forced to develop more weapons for the Ten Rings for reasons unknown to him at the time, however, he and his former Stark Industries employee by the name of Ho Yinsen built the infamous Model I armor to escape with. Becoming Iron Man Along development, Tony and Ho became good friends and Tony learned a lot from Ho before the escape, which Ho died saving Tony stating that he would do something great and he needs to escape. He then led a full on attack in his newly made armor turning all the thugs to a crisp in-order to escape, which he afterwards did using his prototype flight technology as the base com-busted in explosions and such. He then spent days wandering the sand as the suit was destroyed until his eventual saving by his best friend Rhodes who spent endless nights tracking Tony down. Stopping the Mandarin Following his escape, Tony was being hunted by the full power of the Ten Rings. The Mandarin, who felt that Tony ripped him off as he was promised his services / weapons back at the cave by lower ranking Ten Rings members. Destruction was truly shown as the Mandarin was doing anything for such weapons Armored Adventures With the world aware of the Iron Man and his many capabilities, Tony begins to realize the pressures of being an international heroes and the struggles it can cause. Other then the military trying to steal his armors for 'peacekeeping' reasons, foes of his father's past begin to return by the name of Ivan Vanko, Whiplash. Friends leave, business's grow, and death lurks. However with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D who he would soon owe a debt to, the life-ending disease that filled his veins would be cured and with the help of operative Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow, Tony and her exposed Justin Hammer's plots and defeated Whiplash. Of course with the help of Rhodes who debutted during this arc as the War Machine. Working with War Machine Following such events, Rhodes and Tony began operating together on more missions and Tony continued to work on armors that would be used by Rhodes such as an official War Machine model. Together they began to take on more villains such as Gravitron, Melter, and just regular criminals. Forming the Avengers Following a night of solo-superheroing by Tony against the likes of Spymaster and his goons, Tony was approached once again by Director Fury himself but this time Fury was actively trying to recruit Stark in-which he said no, repeatedly. However he did later attend the first official meeting after some convincing by his girlfriend Pepper Potts, when he attended he only signed on for a singular mission but it turned into much more when the arrival of Thor to take Loki in. Following such, things grew dangerously more intense. Loki was successfully brought back in but he was able to escape once more via. his mischievous ways; this convinced Tony to stay and help the Avengers track down Loki to his (Tony's) headquarters Stark Tower. The two met (with added Fury) and fought before the Battle of New York begun in-which the Avengers made an international debut. When the battle was near won the official S.H.I.E.L.D Council (Nick's superiors) voted on launching a missile to wipe out New York to save the rest of the United States and planet. Tony quickly flew into action and redirected the missile into the active portal that was transporting Chitauri forces, he directed it at the Chitauri Mothership causing it to explode and the Chitauri to soon die after. Loki was soon after defeated and Tony decided that he might as well stay on this 'Avengers' team for a little while. Teaming-up with the X-Men Years following the formation of the Avengers, Tony remained on and was active in several missions. This arc however was set and roleplayed in 2014, four years following. When the mutant threat grows causing Tony to jump into action and teamup with the unlikely X-Men to thwart the terrorist plans of Magneto and his terrorist Brotherhood of Mutants. Tony begins to realize what can happen when faced with something so unpredictable while also dealing with PTSD. The events of his arc ultimately turned into Civil War. Civil War After the unexpected bonding between Jean Grey and the Phoenix-Force, it quickly unsettles several marvel titanic teams like the Fantastic Four, Avengers, and especially X-Men. While Tony did try and resolve this slowly, the intervention of the Brotherhood of Mutants (Magneto) caused the events to escalate very quickly which divided the Avengers into two. Lines were drawn when discussions of 'what to do' grew, it all led to a clash at the Brooklyn Airport as Captain America's Side was trying to escape with Jean as they were on the side of the X-Men. Tony, who had a majority of the Avengers and new-recruits like Spider-Man, Steve however ultimately won the clash and escaped with Jean. Aftermath In the aftermath of Civil War, Tony had placed himself into more work as he became the leader of the Avengers and basically a spokes-person for heroing as a whole. This caused him to drink heavier to the point where it wasn't for fun, a talk with close-friends like Rhodes and Peter helped him get back on his feet however and start drinking less. Also notably during the period after Civil War that Tony created the 'All-New All-Different' Avengers and began working on more 'contingency' plans. Leading the Avengers As said, Tony tookover soon after Steve's departure from the team along with members Falcon, Hawkeye, Black Widow and such. Tony then took-in a new line of heroes which included Captain Britain and Red-Hulk and such and continued to do missions with them with Captain Britain operating as the tactical leader. Things got challenging at his first real mission, Age of Ultron and Ultron Won (two-part event). Ultron, an extremely advanced A.I developed mainly by Janet van Dyne and Hope Pym with some help from Doctor Bruce Banners and Tony, went mad and was able to takeover a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier and kill hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and heroes: Human Torch and Captain Britain. In response to this, Tony began to work on more projects on-the side which included "Young Avengers Project" and more. Fall of Earth After a year or two had passed since Civil War, Tony found himself in-need of serious help from his former friend and leader Steve Rogers (who was operating as Nomad at the time of event) when extraterrestrial planet-eating threat Galactus came to Earth hoping to feed his desire for sustenance. In this event they finally 'berried the hatchet' that was Civil War and decided that they wouldn't work together but things were alright. People who had left at Civil War notably returned to the Avengers like: Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow, and so on. Fighting Doomsday Infinity Saga Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Human Category:CEO Category:Leaders Category:Stark Industries employees Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Avengers members Category:Illuminati members Category:Stark Family Category:Cyberneticly-enhanced Category:Avengers: West Coast members Category:Mechanics Category:S.W.O.R.D Agents Category:Massachusetts Institute of Technology Students Category:Damage Control Agents Category:Potts Family Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Iron Man stories Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Iron Man Equipment Category:Contest of Champions participants